


Dastardly Duo: How The World's Foremost Supervillain Power Couple Was Born

by seventhstar



Series: yoi superhero aus [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Identity Porn, Kidnapping, M/M, Mixed Media, Social Media, Theft, y'all thought i wouldn't write a THIRD fic about supervillain yuuri, you were wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 21:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20347327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhstar/pseuds/seventhstar
Summary: /u/villainbanger69i snappedthis picof The Shadow by that bar downtown/u/jonassistersweird, Nikifor was there too/u/greenteethey were meeting up! i recorded for a bit, looks like they were fighting???/u/oceansninewhy does The Shadow immediately run away as soon as NIkifor appears?/u/springflingare we all just not going to talk about the fact that NIkifor looks like he's naked





	1. w/ formatting

**Author's Note:**

> My piece for Brighter Skies/The Inferno! It was a great project, and I'm very happy with how this turned out.
> 
> Chapter 2 is the same fic, stripped off all the custom formatting. You can disable the formatting by click the button up top labeled "Hide Creator's Style", as well, but I figured I'd post a stripped copy, just in case.

**THE SHADOW LEAVES INVESTIGATORS IN THE DARK!**

February 14th, 2017 by Phichit Chulanont

The Shadow has struck again! Last night, the Hasetsopolis Museum of Art was robbed during its Annual Gala. Guests report a mysterious power outage around midnight; by the time the theft was discovered, just three short minutes later, The Shadow was long gone. Investigators have declined to comment, but our sources tell us that last night’s snowstorm may have played a role in the trail going cold.

While the museum has not released a list of stolen pieces, rumor has it that included in the theft was the entire Viktor Nikiforov collection. Viktor Nikiforov is well known for the fantastic and romantic quality of his paintings. Earlier this year the museum unveiled an exhibit dedicated to his famous _Stammi Vicino_ series…

_ **NEW EXHIBITION AT THE GRAND PRIX GALLERY: YUURI!!! ON ICE**_

_Published on February 15th, 2017_

On exhibition this week at the Grand Prix is _Yuuri!!! On Ice,_ a fascinating depiction of the men’s singles figure skating free programs at last year’s Winter Olympics, by Yuuri Katsuki. The artist describes the painting as “my idea of love” and commented that it was meant as a tribute to “the person I admire”.

_Yuuri!!! On Ice_ was described by noted artist Viktor Nikiforov as “so beautiful you can’t look away”. Yuuri Katsuki has been employed by the gallery for a year and we at the Grand Prix invite you to experience his rare talent for yourselves.

**GRAND THEFT ART-O: YUURI!!! ON ICE STOLEN!**

March 3rd, 2017 by Phichit Chulanon

Real or imitation? _Yuuri!!! On Ice,_ a painting by upcoming artist Yuuri Katsuki, was stolen this morning from the Grand Prix Gallery. The painting has garnered critical acclaim over the past month. No one is surprised that it was a target for thieves—the surprise is that the thief is rumored to be Hasetsopolis’s own Nikifor!

Nikifor is a city icon, famous for committing some of the most notorious acts of villainy of all time: impersonating no less than three world leaders at international summits, where he voted for resolutions, pledged aid for various causes, and even posed for selfies; successfully holding the moon hostage in exchange for the world’s largest diamond; temporarily moving the Library of Congress into another dimension (why he did this is a mystery); and of course, his yearly theft of an Olympic gold medal, always during a medal ceremony.

Which makes his connection with the theft of a seemingly ordinary painting unclear…

**/r/villains DAILY VILLAIN SPOTTING POST 3-27-2017**

You know the drill, guys. Post sightings of villains here, from today only. Past sightings go in the villain-specific threads. Posts without proof will be deleted. _Falsifying proof will get you banned!_ Henchmen count, ordinary criminals do not. NO HEROES ALLOWED.

**/u/villainbanger69** i snapped this pic of The Shadow by that bar downtown

**/u/jonassisters** weird, Nikifor was there too

**/u/greentee** they were meeting up! i recorded for a bit, looks like they were fighting???

**/u/oceansnine** why does The Shadow immediately run away as soon as Nikifor appears?

**/u/springfling** are we all just not going to talk about the fact that Nikifor looks like he’s naked

**THE CURIOUS INCIDENT OF THE POODLE IN THE NIGHTTIME!**

April 25th, 2017 by Christophe Giacometti

Ladies and gentleman, we have perhaps Nikifor’s most nefarious crime yet—or is it? Last week, it was reported that an entire litter of toy poodles was stolen from dog breeder to the stars Cao Bin. However, police have now confirmed that Cao Bin is under investigation for animal cruelty, including keeping his dogs in disgusting conditions and selling ‘defective’ ones to a dogfighting ring!

In addition to proving the superiority of cat people everywhere, this new evidence suggests that Nikifor’s intentions may have been noble instead of nefarious! Nikifor is known to have a poodle companion, so Hasetsupolis dog owners should still beware…

**we’ll always have the ritz - Chapter 1 - sixthmoon — Superhero & Supervillain RPF [Archive of Our Own]**

Chapters: 1/6  
Fandom: Superhero & Supervillain RPF  
Rating: Explicit  
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply  
Relationships: Nikifor/The Shadow  
Characters: The Shadow, Nikifor, JJ Style, Original Male Character(s)  
Additional Tags: Friends With Benefits, Mutual Pining, Romantic Comedy, Heist, Featuring Nikifor Being Jealous of The Shadow’s Crush On Viktor Nikiforov  
Summary:

The Shadow and Nikifor steal a hotel room together. Just for fun, of course. It doesn’t mean anything…until it does.

#super rpf #fanfiction #shadow/nikifor #longfic #wip

**ART CRITIC PAINTED INTO CORNER!**

May 8th, 2017 by Phichit Chulanont

Breaking news—the Top Six have been kidnapped. The Top Six are the six most powerful superheroes in America. Each of them is supposed to have unfathomable power and skill, so how could all six of them be defeated by dime-a-dozen supervillain The Shadow?

No one seems to know. In fact, because both civilian and super law enforcement have refused to comment, all we do know are The Shadow’s evil demands. One million dollars (in cash or gift cards). Two hundred pounds worth premium dog food. And a retraction from art critic Cao Bin, the author of the infamous “Nikiforov Is A Hack And Here’s Why” op-ed in yesterday’s Hasetsopolis Art Weekly…

**/r/villains DAILY VILLAIN SPOTTING POST 5-27-2017**

You know the drill, guys. Post sightings of villains here, from today only. Past sightings go in the villain-specific threads. Posts without proof will be deleted. _Falsifying proof will get you banned!_ Henchmen count, ordinary criminals do not. NO HEROES ALLOWED.

**/u/springfling** nikifor spotted at the beach

**/u/oceansnine** the shadows here too??

**/u/villainbanger69** streaming them live here at twitch

**/u/jonassisters** is that the dog nikifor stole? SO CUTE

**/u/greentee** they’ve been sitting on that beach for like an hour, wtf

**WHERE HAVE ALL THE FLOWERS GONE?**

June 14th, 2017 by Christophe Giacometti

Florists beware: there is villainy afoot! Reports are coming in from flower shops all over Hasetsopolis. Some of them report being terrorized by shadowy tentacles, which drove off the employees and then stole their stock; other report being lulled into unconsciousness by a cloud of mysterious glowing pollen. Local hero Shanghai Swordsman has been trying to foil these villainous doings, but so far has been thwarted due to an unfortunate pollen allergy that the villains have exploited.

As of now, these crimes are linked to The Shadow and Nikifor. These two have been running wild lately. The cause of their increased activity is unknown…

**JJ DEFILED! OLYMPIC GOLD MEDALIST JEAN JACQUES LEROY ROBBED!**

July 15th, 2017 by Phichit Chulanont

Canadian hockey player and entrepreneur Jean Jacques “JJ” Leroy confirmed this morning that his Olympic gold was in fact stolen during last week’s burglary. This thief is thought to be notorious supervillain The Shadow, whose shady abilities have allowed him to commit a string of thefts worldwide. As of yet, no one seems to know how The Shadow selects his targets, or why he steals. His bizarre list of thefts over the past four months includes five separate robberies of a local Hasetsopolis florist, a gourmet pork butcher in Missouri, a pair of limited edition Eros pumps, and several Pearl Vision gift cards. The only constant in The Shadow’s villainy is his fixation on noted artist Viktor Nikiforov, whose art The Shadow has been collecting since the first theft in March…

**LIFE, LOVE, AND THE PURSUIT OF NIKIFOR!**

September 9th, 2017 by Christophe Giacometti

In a shocking turn of supervillainy, another crime was committed against Viktor Nikiforov today…but it wasn’t The Shadow! It was Nikifor!

Earlier this morning, the Hasetsupolis Fire Department confirmed that there was, in fact, a fire at The Lilac Fairy. Art lovers will recall that The Lilac Fairy is an icon of the Hasetsopolis art scene. Feltsman and Baranovskaya, the owners (long time readers will recall their very public and very nasty divorce), are famed for the number of internationally renowned artists whose careers have been launched after an exhibition at at the gallery. And of course, their most famous alumnus is none other than Viktor Nikiforov.

The official statement from Feltman and Baranovskaya stated that they’re still determining the extent of the damage. However, a source close to Feltman has stated that the only pieces damaged in the fire were Nikiforov’s! The Lilac Fairy has had Nikiforov’s annual _Gold Year_ paintings displayed since his debut. They are valued at over twenty million each; one can only hope that they were insured…

**JEWELTIDE: MARIA DOLORES CHRISTMAS COLLECTION STOLEN**

November 18th, 2017 by Phichit Chulanont

Is something wrong with The Shadow? Most of the citizens of Hasetsopolis would say yes, since he is a supervillain. But today’s jewelry heist seems to suggest something more, with theories ranging from a nervous breakdown to a sudden bout of lovesickness. What do we know? Earlier this evening, The Shadow stormed into Maria Dolores to demand their entire Christmas collection. The salesperson, who has been confirmed by authorities to have escaped unscathed, reports that he ‘seemed flustered and was blushing. He almost paid for the jewelry. It’s like he hadn’t planned this crime at all.’

Having collected his prize, The Shadow fled. Local hero Carabosse tried to stop him, but was unable to apprehend him. He did, however, manage to recover most of the jewelry: everything but one pair of rings…

**/r/villains DAILY VILLAIN SPOTTING POST 11-27-2017**

You know the drill, guys. Post sightings of villains here, from today only. Past sightings go in the villain-specific threads. Posts without proof will be deleted. _Falsifying proof will get you banned!_ Henchmen count, ordinary criminals do not. NO HEROES ALLOWED.

**/u/amethystgay** so uh. mods this might be a bit iffy but…is that the shadow and nikifor on top of the cathedral

**/u/springfling** send me ur pics and ill enhance

**/u/greentee** any other barcelona villain fans wanna weigh in?

**/u/googoohauls** got out my telescopic lens for this, looks like they’re…holding hands?

**/u/springfling** someone painted ‘shadow + nikifor’ inside a heart outside the sagrada familia. hide ur kids hide ur wives gird ur loins, folks, they’re definitely together

**/u/villainbanger69** forget my wife they can take me instead

**A SIMPLE FLAVOR! VIKTOR NIKIFOROV GOES MISSING AT SOCHI BANQUET**

November 29th, 2017 by Christophe Giacometti

Has The Shadow finally gone too far?

At last night’s Sochi banquet, Hasetsopolis’s premiere art charity auction, Viktor Nikiforov was kidnapped. Guests report a sudden power outage during the champagne toast; when the lights came back on, Nikiforov was gone. Authorities have been unable to locate him so far, and vigils are already being held among art lovers all around the world. We hope for Nikiforov’s safe return, as The Shadow has historically refrained from violence. But The Shadow’s obsession with Nikiforov may have finally gone too far.

A search of the banquet hall revealed one more oddity. The previously stolen painting _Yuuri!!! On Ice,_ by Yuuri Katsuki, was found hanging among the pieces up for auction. Is this The Shadow’s way of repudiating Katsuki, whose painting is widely considered to be a Nikiforov tribute? We may never know…

**we’ll always have the ritz - Chapter 5 - sixthmoon — Superhero & Supervillain RPF [Archive of Our Own]**

Chapters: 5/6  
Fandom: Superhero & Supervillain RPF  
Rating: Explicit  
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply  
Relationships: Nikifor/The Shadow, Nikifor/The Shadow/Viktor Nikiforov  
Characters: The Shadow, Nikifor, JJ Style, Original Male Character(s), Shanghai Swordsman, Ice Tiger, Viktor Nikiforov  
Additional Tags: Friends With Benefits, Mutual Pining, Romantic Comedy, Heist, Featuring Nikifor Being Jealous of The Shadow’s Crush On Viktor Nikiforov, Kidnapping, This Is Probably Canon Now, Threesome  
Summary:

The Shadow and Nikifor steal a hotel room together. Just for fun, of course. It doesn’t mean anything…until it does.

Chapter 5: now with Nikifor and The Shadow finally working through that ‘Nikifor being jealous of Viktor Nikiforov’ thing.

#super rpf #fanfiction #shadow/nikifor #longfic #wip # nsfw #have u seen them together #they’re so gay #goals tbh #I support them

_ **NIKIFOROV-KATSUKI**_

Viktor Nikforov and Yuuri Katsuki, both of Hasetsopolis, MI, were united in marriage on December 10th, 2017, in Barcelona, Spain.

They plan to honeymoon for the foreseeable future.

**NEW EXHIBITION AT THE GRAND PRIX GALLERY: _DUETTO_**

_Published on December 9th, 2017_

On December 11th, 2017, the Grand Prix gallery on 5th Street and Main will have _Duetto_ by Viktor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki on display. The painting was donated to the gallery by an anonymous donor, and will be available for viewing for the foreseeable future. We invite any art enthusiasts interested in Nikiforov’s work to view it, as Nikiforov has stated he is retiring and it is likely that this will be the last public display of his work.

Yuuri Katsuki is a recent graduate of Flatt Institute’s Fine Arts program and worked at the Grand Prix as an assistant curator until his recent marriage. His only known solo work, _Yuuri!!! On Ice,_ is also once again available for viewing at this time.

**THE PARISIAN JOB: SUPERVILLAINS STRIKE THE LOUVRE**

February 14th, 2018 by Phichit Chulanont

While some couples spend Valentine’s Day on dates—having dinner, going to movies, and making love—supervillains The Shadow and Nikifor spent it robbing the Louvre. This is the first time in history that any supervillain has successfully penetrated the Louvre, which has famously been under the protection of the European Supers Society since its inception. How the Shadow and Nikifor bypassed Ice Tiger remains to be seen. The Louvre has refused to comment on what paintings were stolen, but multiple sources have confirmed that the two notorious supervillains were seen on top of the building. Some state that they appeared to be kissing…


	2. version w/o formatting!

**THE SHADOW LEAVES INVESTIGATORS IN THE DARK!**

February 14th, 2017 by Phichit Chulanont

The Shadow has struck again! Last night, the Hasetsopolis Museum of Art was robbed during its Annual Gala. Guests report a mysterious power outage around midnight; by the time the theft was discovered, just three short minutes later, The Shadow was long gone. Investigators have declined to comment, but our sources tell us that last night’s snowstorm may have played a role in the trail going cold.

While the museum has not released a list of stolen pieces, rumor has it that included in the theft was the entire Viktor Nikiforov collection. Viktor Nikiforov is well known for the fantastic and romantic quality of his paintings. Earlier this year the museum unveiled an exhibit dedicated to his famous_ Stammi Vicino_ series…

**NEW EXHIBITION AT THE GRAND PRIX GALLERY: _YUURI!!! ON ICE_**

** _Published on February 15th, 2017_ **

On exhibition this week at the Grand Prix is _Yuuri!!! On Ice_, a fascinating depiction of the men’s singles figure skating free programs at last year’s Winter Olympics, by Yuuri Katsuki. The artist describes the painting as “my idea of love” and commented that it was meant as a tribute to “the person I admire”.

_Yuuri!!! On Ice_ was described by noted artist Viktor Nikiforov as “so beautiful you can’t look away”. Yuuri Katsuki has been employed by the gallery for a year and we at the Grand Prix invite you to experience his rare talent for yourselves.

**GRAND THEFT ART-O: YUURI!!! ON ICE STOLEN!**

March 3rd, 2017 by Phichit Chulanont

Real or imitation? _Yuuri!!! On Ice_, a painting by upcoming artist Yuuri Katsuki, was stolen this morning from the Grand Prix Gallery. The painting has garnered critical acclaim over the past month. No one is surprised that it was a target for thieves—the surprise is that the thief is rumored to be Hasetsopolis’s own Nikifor!

Nikifor is a city icon, famous for committing some of the most notorious acts of villainy of all time: impersonating no less than three world leaders at international summits, where he voted for resolutions, pledged aid for various causes, and even posed for selfies; successfully holding the moon hostage in exchange for the world’s largest diamond; temporarily moving the Library of Congress into another dimension (why he did this is a mystery); and of course, his yearly theft of an Olympic gold medal, always during a medal ceremony.

Which makes his connection with the theft of a seemingly ordinary painting unclear…

**/r/villains DAILY VILLAIN SPOTTING POST 3-27-2017**

You know the drill, guys. Post sightings of villains here, from today only. Past sightings go in the villain-specific threads. Posts without proof will be deleted. Falsifying proof will get you banned! Henchmen count, ordinary criminals do not. NO HEROES ALLOWED.

**/u/villainbanger69** i snapped this pic of The Shadow by that bar downtown

**/u/jonassisters** weird, Nikifor was there too

**/u/greentee** they were meeting up! i recorded for a bit, looks like they were fighting???

**/u/oceansnine** why does The Shadow immediately run away as soon as Nikifor appears?

**/u/springfling **are we all just not going to talk about the fact that Nikifor looks like he’s naked

**THE CURIOUS INCIDENT OF THE POODLE IN THE NIGHTTIME!**

April 25th, 2017 by Christophe Giacometti

Ladies and gentleman, we have perhaps Nikifor’s most nefarious crime yet—or is it? Last week, it was reported that an entire litter of toy poodles was stolen from dog breeder to the stars Cao Bin. However, police have now confirmed that Cao Bin is under investigation for animal cruelty, including keeping his dogs in disgusting conditions and selling ‘defective’ ones to a dogfighting ring!

In addition to proving the superiority of cat people everywhere, this new evidence suggests that Nikifor’s intentions may have been noble instead of nefarious! Nikifor is known to have a poodle companion, so Hasetsupolis dog owners should still beware…

**we’ll always have the ritz - Chapter 1 - sixthmoon — Superhero & Supervillain RPF [Archive of Our Own]**

Chapters**:** 1/6  
Fandom: Superhero & Supervillain RPF  
Rating: Explicit  
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply  
Relationships: Nikifor/The Shadow  
Characters: The Shadow, Nikifor, JJ Style, Original Male Character(s)  
Additional Tags: Friends With Benefits, Mutual Pining, Romantic Comedy, Heist, Featuring Nikifor Being Jealous of The Shadow’s Crush On Viktor Nikiforov

Summary:

The Shadow and Nikifor steal a hotel room together. Just for fun, of course. It doesn’t mean anything…until it does.

#super rpf #fanfiction #shadow/nikifor #longfic #wip

**ART CRITIC PAINTED INTO CORNER!**

May 8th, 2017 by Phichit Chulanont

Breaking news—the Top Six have been kidnapped. The Top Six are the six most powerful superheroes in America. Each of them is supposed to have unfathomable power and skill, so how could all six of them be defeated by dime-a-dozen supervillain The Shadow?

No one seems to know. In fact, because both civilian and super law enforcement have refused to comment, all we do know are The Shadow’s evil demands. One million dollars (in cash or gift cards). Two hundred pounds worth premium dog food. And a retraction from art critic Cao Bin, the author of the infamous “Nikiforov Is A Hack And Here’s Why” op-ed in yesterday’s Hasetsopolis Art Weekly…

**/r/villains DAILY VILLAIN SPOTTING POST 5-27-2017**

You know the drill, guys. Post sightings of villains here, from today only. Past sightings go in the villain-specific threads. Posts without proof will be deleted. _Falsifying proof will get you banned!_ Henchmen count, ordinary criminals do not. NO HEROES ALLOWED.

**/u/springfling **nikifor spotted at the beach

**/u/oceansnine** the shadows here too??

**/u/villainbanger69** streaming them live here at twitch

**/u/jonassisters** is that the dog nikifor stole? SO CUTE

**/u/greentee** they’ve been sitting on that beach for like an hour, wtf

**WHERE HAVE ALL THE FLOWERS GONE?**

June 14th, 2017 by Christophe Giacometti

Florists beware: there is villainy afoot! Reports are coming in from flower shops all over Hasetsopolis. Some of them report being terrorized by shadowy tentacles, which drove off the employees and then stole their stock; other report being lulled into unconsciousness by a cloud of mysterious glowing pollen. Local hero Shanghai Swordsman has been trying to foil these villainous doings, but so far has been thwarted due to an unfortunate pollen allergy that the villains have exploited.

As of now, these crimes are linked to The Shadow and Nikifor. These two have been running wild lately. The cause of their increased activity is unknown…

**JJ DEFILED! OLYMPIC GOLD MEDALIST JEAN JACQUES LEROY ROBBED!**

July 15th, 2017 by Phichit Chulanont

Canadian hockey player and entrepreneur Jean Jacques “JJ” Leroy confirmed this morning that his Olympic gold was in fact stolen during last week’s burglary. This thief is thought to be notorious supervillain The Shadow, whose shady abilities have allowed him to commit a string of thefts worldwide. As of yet, no one seems to know how The Shadow selects his targets, or why he steals. His bizarre list of thefts over the past four months includes five separate robberies of a local Hasetsopolis florist, a gourmet pork butcher in Missouri, a pair of limited edition Eros pumps, and several Pearl Vision gift cards. The only constant in The Shadow’s villainy is his fixation on noted artist Viktor Nikiforov, whose art The Shadow has been collecting since the first theft in March…

**LIFE, LOVE, AND THE PURSUIT OF NIKIFOR!**

September 9th, 2017 by Christophe Giacometti

In a shocking turn of supervillainy, another crime was committed against Viktor Nikiforov today…but it wasn’t The Shadow! It was Nikifor!

Earlier this morning, the Hasetsupolis Fire Department confirmed that there was, in fact, a fire at The Lilac Fairy. Art lovers will recall that The Lilac Fairy is an icon of the Hasetsopolis art scene. Feltsman and Baranovskaya, the owners (long time readers will recall their very public and very nasty divorce), are famed for the number of internationally renowned artists whose careers have been launched after an exhibition at at the gallery. And of course, their most famous alumnus is none other than Viktor Nikiforov.

The official statement from Feltman and Baranovskaya stated that they’re still determining the extent of the damage. However, a source close to Feltman has stated that the only pieces damaged in the fire were Nikiforov’s! The Lilac Fairy has had Nikiforov’s annual _Gold Year_ paintings displayed since his debut. They are valued at over twenty million each; one can only hope that they were insured…

**JEWELTIDE: MARIA DOLORES CHRISTMAS COLLECTION STOLEN**

November 18th, 2017 by Phichit Chulanont

Is something wrong with The Shadow? Most of the citizens of Hasetsopolis would say yes, since he is a supervillain. But today’s jewelry heist seems to suggest something more, with theories ranging from a nervous breakdown to a sudden bout of lovesickness. What do we know? Earlier this evening, The Shadow stormed into Maria Dolores to demand their entire Christmas collection. The salesperson, who has been confirmed by authorities to have escaped unscathed, reports that he ‘seemed flustered and was blushing. He almost paid for the jewelry. It’s like he hadn’t planned this crime at all.’

Having collected his prize, The Shadow fled. Local hero Carabosse tried to stop him, but was unable to apprehend him. He did, however, manage to recover most of the jewelry: everything but one pair of rings…

**/r/villains DAILY VILLAIN SPOTTING POST 11-27-2017**

You know the drill, guys. Post sightings of villains here, from today only. Past sightings go in the villain-specific threads. Posts without proof will be deleted. _Falsifying proof will get you banned!_ Henchmen count, ordinary criminals do not. NO HEROES ALLOWED.

**/u/amethystgay** so uh. mods this might be a bit iffy but…is that the shadow and nikifor on top of the cathedral

**/u/springfling** send me ur pics and ill enhance

**/u/greentee** any other barcelona villain fans wanna weigh in?

**/u/googoohauls** got out my telescopic lens for this, looks like they’re…holding hands?

**/u/springfling** someone painted ‘shadow + nikifor’ inside a heart outside the sagrada familia. hide ur kids hide ur wives gird ur loins, folks, they’re definitely together

**/u/villainbanger69** forget my wife they can take me instead

**A SIMPLE FLAVOR! VIKTOR NIKIFOROV GOES MISSING AT SOCHI BANQUET**

November 29th, 2017 by Christophe Giacometti

Has The Shadow finally gone too far?

At last night’s Sochi banquet, Hasetsopolis’s premiere art charity auction, Viktor Nikiforov was kidnapped. Guests report a sudden power outage during the champagne toast; when the lights came back on, Nikiforov was gone. Authorities have been unable to locate him so far, and vigils are already being held among art lovers all around the world. We hope for Nikiforov’s safe return, as The Shadow has historically refrained from violence. But The Shadow’s obsession with Nikiforov may have finally gone too far.

A search of the banquet hall revealed one more oddity. The previously stolen painting _Yuuri!!! On Ice_, by Yuuri Katsuki, was found hanging among the pieces up for auction. Is this The Shadow’s way of repudiating Katsuki, whose painting is widely considered to be a Nikiforov tribute? We may never know…

**we’ll always have the ritz - Chapter 5 - sixthmoon — Superhero & Supervillain RPF [Archive of Our Own]**

Chapters**:** 5/6  
Fandom: Superhero & Supervillain RPF  
Rating: Explicit  
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply  
Relationships: Nikifor/The Shadow, Nikifor/The Shadow/Viktor Nikiforov  
Characters: The Shadow, Nikifor, JJ Style, Original Male Character(s), Shanghai Swordsman, Ice Tiger, Viktor Nikiforov  
Additional Tags: Friends With Benefits, Mutual Pining, Romantic Comedy, Heist, Featuring Nikifor Being Jealous of The Shadow’s Crush On Viktor Nikiforov, Kidnapping, This Is Probably Canon Now, Threesome

Summary:

The Shadow and Nikifor steal a hotel room together. Just for fun, of course. It doesn’t mean anything…until it does.

Chapter 5: now with Nikifor and The Shadow finally working through that ‘Nikifor being jealous of Viktor Nikiforov’ thing.

#super rpf #fanfiction #shadow/nikifor #longfic #wip # nsfw #have u seen them together #they’re so gay #goals tbh #I support them

**NIKIFOROV-KATSUKI**

Viktor Nikforov and Yuuri Katsuki, both of Hasetsopolis, MI, were united in marriage on December 10th, 2017, in Barcelona, Spain.

They plan to honeymoon for the foreseeable future.

**NEW EXHIBITION AT THE GRAND PRIX GALLERY: _DUETTO_**

** _Published on December 9th, 2017_ **

On December 11th, 2017, the Grand Prix gallery on 5th Street and Main will have_ Duetto_ by Viktor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki on display. The painting was donated to the gallery by an anonymous donor, and will be available for viewing for the foreseeable future. We invite any art enthusiasts interested in Nikiforov’s work to view it, as Nikiforov has stated he is retiring and it is likely that this will be the last public display of his work.

Yuuri Katsuki is a recent graduate of Flatt Institute’s Fine Arts program and worked at the Grand Prix as an assistant curator until his recent marriage. His only known solo work, _Yuuri!!! On Ice_, is also once again available for viewing at this time.

**THE PARISIAN JOB: SUPERVILLAINS STRIKE THE LOUVRE**

February 14th, 2018 by Phichit Chulanont

While some couples spend Valentine’s Day on dates—having dinner, going to movies, and making love—supervillains The Shadow and Nikifor spent it robbing the Louvre. This is the first time in history that any supervillain has successfully penetrated the Louvre, which has famously been under the protection of the European Supers Society since its inception. How the Shadow and Nikifor bypassed Ice Tiger remains to be seen. The Louvre has refused to comment on what paintings were stolen, but multiple sources have confirmed that the two notorious supervillains were seen on top of the building. Some state that they appeared to be kissing…

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the long hiatus! i hope to be back soon. ty for reading and for your kudos/comments, i really appreciate them!


End file.
